


Dreams of Gold

by Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ragnarok prophecy?, Thor dreams, Thor's vision, i guess, more comfort than hurt perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart/pseuds/Did_you_see_the_light_in_my_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's night in New York and Thor dreams of what will be. He dreams of a golden room with golden fabric and the colors of the earth; he dreams of a sightless man who used to see all and of a black cloak amongst the crowd. </p>
<p>Natasha comforts him, for it is not a pleasant dream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I think the summary is actually better than the story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Gold

_They were dancing, everyone. A torrent of gold and brown and the shades of the earth; all of them twisting around him in an organized disaster._

_He knew them, all of them; their faces, their voices. He_ _**knew** _ _them, but they were lost in their own worlds as they orbited amongst themselves. But they were dancing, dancing like wild beasts; their bodies meeting with one another but it meant nothing, there was no sentiment behind the action, just lust and raw instinct of the flesh as they skipped and waltzed their way through the golden hall._

_And Thor found himself in the middle of it all, all those beautiful shades of gold. He wanted to reach out and help his people, but he couldn't move, he couldn't think clearly, the disaster clouding his senses and thoughts._

" _I see everything!" Shouted Heimdall as he grabbed his shoulders and spun him in circles, and for an instance, Thor too, was dancing in gold and lightning. "Can you not see!?"_

" _I can save you." Thor replied, but he looked lost because he did not know how._

_Fabrics of the colors of the earth and a shower of the rays of the sun swarmed in the background, and it was the only clear thing in the wonderful destruction around them._

" _ **You can't save us, Odinson!**_ _" Heimdall shook him with such force he could almost feel his neck snap. "We are already dead."_

_The blond looked desperately into the blinded eyes of the gatekeeper and claws gripped at his heart, because he didn't know what to do. He wanted to say again that he could save them, but the words wouldn't come out, stuck in his throat as they were._

" _Join us, prince." Said the dark man tenderly as he held Thor's head in his hands, one on his face and the other at the nape of his neck "Stay with us, lead us to hel as you will."_

_The thunderer shook his head fiercely; he would not be responsible for this terrible future! He could change it, he would!_

_For a moment, the blond gazed around the hall –at the confusion and the men and women with the faces of beasts, for they were beast themselves– and found a black cloak amongst the beautiful gold, but before he could think, Heimdall grabbed at his shoulders again and spun him in circles without stopping. His thoughts began to blur between one and other and he was not sure what his mind commanded any more or what it was that he had wanted at the start. The music began to bleed into his flesh and through to his muscles and bones; his thoughts began to flee from him. The chaos was beautiful, and perhaps he should join them and dance his life away to the next millennia._

" _Wake up." Said a voice._

" _YOU did this, Odinson! You killed us ALL!" Screamed Heimdall as he let go and Thor crashed against the floor. "You're a destroyer, Odinson."_

" _I'm sorry." He struggled to say._

" _Behold! Your power…" From his chest emerged his essence in the form of raw energy, the lightning crashed against the walls and columns and debris flew everywhere._

_The golden god warpped his arms around his torso so the electricity wouldn't hit anybody, but it was an odyssey of a task; it was out of control and his body burned with the need to let go._

" _Wake up, Thor." His vision was suddenly blocked by the pale face of his brother; the black spot amongst the golden hall and floors and robes. All gold but him._

" _Loki." Thor said airily; his sibling's sight was clear of madness, his eyes were focused and his face was calm. The trickster took the hands of his brother; they sparkled as little rays danced in and out of them._

" _Wake up." He said again, his features calm and collected as he looked straight into his brother's eyes, the smallest sign of concern hiding behind the green of his orbs._

" _Thor?_ _" And the thunder god couldn't tell anymore whom that voice belonged to; it sounded like his brother, but it also didn't, like a feminine tint blending into it._

"Loki?" His words came out slightly slurred when he opened his eyes to find himself in a world of darkness.

"It's me, Thor, Natasha." Said the woman softly, still holding his shoulder after having woken him up. Her eyes looked at him gently as she realized he was still confused. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. "You were dreaming, Thor." She explained, taking a seat next to him.

New York was shining brightly outside and though the lights hid the stars and his home from the sky, the sight of the city was still beautiful.

After getting a hold of his senses, the blond straightened and blinked several times to get rid of the lingering shades of golden in his sight. He had fallen asleep in the top lounge of the tower, close to the window so he could admire the stars that were the lights of the city.

"Are you alright?" Natasha asked levelly, struggling a bit to mean what she said –and she wanted too–, this last months she has spent with the team had reminded her what it meant to be truly honest with your feelings and words. She was still working on it, definitely getting better.

"I am… not sure." He said at last, running his hands through his face and hair.

"Do you what to talk about it?" She offered. Just minutes before, she had found the god turning and twitching in his sleep; it was nothing that would get out of hand, but if Natasha had any experience, and she had many in that particular field, she had decided that Thor would probably appreciate waking up from his dream.

Thor didn't answer, but the spy could see a small hint of his desire to do so.

"What did you dream of?" She asked.

"I dreamt of a golden room… a golden room with golden floors and golden fabric and chaos. I dreamt of the destruction that I will…" He couldn't bring himself to finish 'That I will bring.' He was afraid if he spoke it out loud it might become true. But Natasha understood anyway and nodded at him.

After hesitating for a moment, the redhead took his hand in hers and ran gentle circles on the back of it.

"It's okay now." She offered quietly.

The golden god let out a heavy sigh and took the comforting gesture as an offer. He leaned back and when he was in a comfortable enough position he rested his head on her shoulder.

They did not sleep, although the rest of the night went by peacefully, content only with the presence of the other, for Natasha, too, suffered from troubling dreams that night.

"Thank you, Natasha." Said Thor tiredly after a long while. "You're a good friend."

A few hours later they witnessed the sunrise as it ascended lazily on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Abril: Ta-da! This is my ultimate head-canon, an intimate friendship between Thor and Natasha (though this shows the beginnings of it), I'm currently working on a multi-chapter story of the two (waaaay better than this one) so if you're interested, keep your eyes open.
> 
> First story I publish of the Avenger by the way, yay! (Though i really wish it had come out better)
> 
> Hope you liked it, bye for now.


End file.
